Siren's Call
by BecomingFearless1F
Summary: Barry sped off towards the voice, desperate to catch up to her. She couldn't die...not like this. He needed to find her. The one person who understood. The person who made him feel complete and not alone. The person who understood what it felt like to be a Siren.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive._

 _To the outside world I am an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly with the help of my friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, I fight crime and find other metahumans like me._

 _I hunted down the man who killed my mother, but in doing so I opened up our world to new threats, and I am the only one fast enough to stop them._

 _I am the Flash._

* * *

Barry whooped with delight as he skidded to a stop in S.T.A.R. Labs. His personal doctor, Caitlin Snow, let out a huff of irritation as papers were sent flying off the desk. The technical wizard of the trio, Cisco Ramon, pumped his fist as Barry entered the cortex.

"Now how was that!" Barry cheered happily, grabbing Cisco's outstretched hand and clapping his friend on the back. "I have to say, I think we broke a record." Barry took off his mask, sighing as the fresh air brushed his face. "Stopping a Leonard Snart bank robbery is a good way to finish off the day."

"If you call stopping a bank robbery by moving Snart two miles out of the city," grumbled Caitlin, rushing around to pick up her papers.

"C'mon, Cait," Barry began. "I'm sorry about your papers...the next time this happens, I'll bring you Big Belly Burger..." Caitlin turned away from him, but a minute later looked back and said, "You know my order?"

"How could he not?" laughed Cisco, leaning back in his chair. "You only have him get it for you like twice...a day." The trio all looked at each other seriously before bursting out laughing.

"Why are we disrupting my peace with giggling?"

Everyone immediately sobered up as Harry walked into the cortex, holding a weird gadget in his hands.

"I don't know," commented Cisco, glancing over his shoulder. "Because you're jerk who needs a reality check?"

"Clever," Harry mumbled under his breath, slipping into a separate room. Cisco rolled his eyes in retaliation and mimicked Harry's last word over and over again. Barry clapped his hands on both of Cisco's shoulders.

"And you wonder why he doesn't like you all that much," he said. "I gotta go guys. Talk to you later."

"Don't forget...!" Caitlin began, before Barry whooshed off. The papers she had secured in her arms went flying again, and the red Flash suit appeared on the mannequin, as if it had never left. "To take off the suit."

* * *

Iris sat at her computer, fervently typing as something fast ran past her. Her heart stopped momentarily, and she only began to breathe again as Barry stepped out of the kitchen, a large sandwich in his hands.

"Something the matter?" he garbled through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Besides that fact of you giving me a heart attack, no," Iris responded playfully. Barry gave a closed-mouth grin before heading over to the couch. "How was work?"

"I got all my cases done right on time," Barry answered happily, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I meant as a superhero in a skin-tight red suit," Iris reiterated. "Come on...you never tell me about your day as the Flash. Give me something to work with here." Barry looked away and Iris moaned. "Fine, don't tell me. Maybe I'll just make something up. Perhaps a secret 'love' interest that no one knows about."

"It can't be a secret love interest if it's even a secret from one of the two," commented Barry, finishing off his sandwich in record time. "I'm going to head up to bed. Anything I can do for you?" Iris opened her mouth to say something, but then Barry cut her off, adding, "That does not involve the Flash?" Iris gave him a pouty look and he shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Iris."

* * *

 _Barry glanced around, his heart racing. He had trouble keeping his breathing steady, his eyes flying about everywhere._

 _"Sylvia!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He ripped off his mask to his Flash suit and pushed past people in the crowd. There were some gasps from bystanders as they saw his true identity, but he couldn't worry about that now. Sylvia was in danger. He raced out of the crowd and looked around. "Where are you!" Just when he thought all hope was gone, he heard a soft voice singing in the distance._

 _..._

 _But yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on_

 _I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you_

 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

 _And hold you in my heart forever_

 _I'll always remember you_

 _..._

 _Barry sped off towards the voice, desperate to catch up to her. She couldn't die...not like this. He needed to find her. The one person who understood. The person who made him feel complete and not alone._

 _The one person who understood what it felt like to be a Siren._

* * *

Barry sat up with a gasp, his hands clawing at his chest. He gulped down fresh air and brought a shaky hand up to his eyes, barely registering the dampness of new tears. His door flung open, a burst of light coming from it. Iris rushed in, wearing only basketball shorts and a large t-shirt. She sank to her knees by Barry's bedside and grabbed his hand, holding it tight in her two.

"Barry! Is everything alright?" Iris asked, glancing around the room. "Was it a metahuman?" Barry could feel himself shaking his head. "Nightmare?"

"I-I couldn't s-save her," he stuttered, beginning to rock himself. "S-She died because of m-me." He let out a sob and wrapped his arms around Iris, burying his head into her neck. "I couldn't save her!"

* * *

"And he kept going on and on about how he couldn't save this one girl," Iris relayed, pacing frantically at the bottom of the stairs. She heard a mumble for her to continue, and she did. "I finally managed to get him back to sleep. Do you know what's happening?"

"He sounds like Cisco when he accidentally vibes at night," Caitlin answered her over the phone. "So far, all of his symptoms sound like he just had a terrifying nightmare. There's not much I can do to help."

"Does Barry have any girls that are really special to him?" Iris asked, biting her nails. "Someone besides us that I don't know about?"

"He's mentioned a new cute girl who came to the CCPD, but that was about it," Caitlin responded after a few seconds of silence. "If anything comes up, I'll be sure to let you know." She was quiet for a few more minutes and whispered, "Can you tell me again if he said anything besides not being able to save this girl?"

"He mentioned something about a siren, but that was it," Iris told her. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not much help. Barry's words were all jumbled and I was freaked out for him..."

"It's not your fault, Iris," Caitlin cooed. "Barry just had a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. Sometimes, we can't deal with something, so we imagine a different situation that we are in."

"If you say so," Iris breathed. "I better let you go. Good night, Caitlin."

"Night Iris. And Barry will be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Barry walked into the CCPD with bags under his eyes and two cups of coffee in his hands. Patty Spivot, the newest member of the squad, raised an eyebrow at him.

"I love coffee, Allen, but even that is a little much," she chuckled. She paused when she noticed his exhausted expression. "Rough night?"

"Nightmare," Barry confirmed, yawning. "I'm good."

"Great!" Patty said, her happy-go-lucky smile falling off her face. "Because, according to Singh, we have a situation." Barry's eyebrows perked up and he took a sip of his coffee before he followed Patty deeper into the office. Captain David Singh was in the middle of a rant to his coworkers, who all seemed to be gathered up, when he noticed Barry following Patty.

"About time, Mr. Allen," the captain groaned. "What was it this time? Car troubles with your non-existent car?"

"Overslept and a really long coffee line," Barry winced, raising his coffee cups up. "I'm sorry to interrupt..."

"You're damn right," Singh growled, turning his back on the CSI assistant. Barry hung his head and Patty put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "As I was saying before Mr. Allen chose to arrive, we have a new metahuman in town, and according to the little info we can get, she's a doozy."

The made Barry snap his head back up. How come he hadn't heard from Cisco?

"According to that little information, she's being called Scarlet Banshee," Detective Joe West, aka Barry's foster father and Iris' biological father, announced. He made eye contact with Barry and Barry bristled when he realized that it was one of Cisco's names. Now he was super pissed off. "We're aren't too sure of her powers. All of the sightings we have of her have been from behind. What we do know is so far she has three victims." He got up and handed three manila files to Barry, who grabbed them eagerly, flipping them open.

"Mellisa Boaker, Gene Weber, and Holly Rodriguez," Singh concluded, nodding to the folders. "All high-paid workers for Central City Picture News. Each jumped off of the building, declaring, and I quote, 'we have no reason left to live'."

"But, and here's where it gets trippy," Joe began, and Barry snorted at his word usage. Joe glared at him and he quickly quieted down. "Each of them were in love with their job, their families, and how their life was going."

"It's like they were being forced," muttered Barry, staring down at the files.

"What if that's it?" Patty said, louder for everyone to hear. They all turned to looked at her. "What if she's called the Scarlet Banshee because she persuades people to do stuff with her _voice_? Think about it. Scarlet can equal blood. Banshee is like another word for siren..."

Barry felt a painful shiver run down his spine and he had to lean up against a table to support himself.

Siren...he had mentioned something about sirens in his nightmare last night...

"Allen, are you even paying attention?" demanded Singh, jolting Barry back into reality.

"Um, yeah, hey, I'm sorry, sir, but I just realized that I have some cases left over that need finishing," Barry lied, backing up towards the door. "I'm sure Joe can fill me in later." He stared to head towards the elevators when Singh yelled, "Mr. Allen!" Barry froze and turned towards him. Singh pointed up, and Barry gave a sheepishly smile before human-standards quickly running up the stairs and to his lab.

Once in his lab, he shut the heavy metal door, his mind whirling.

He set his coffees down on the floor and reached into his pocket, producing his phone. He dialed the first number he could find.

"Hey Slugger! It's been a while. How's my favorite metahuman?" a warm, cozy voice answered, and Barry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I-I..." Barry began, gulping down huge breaths of air. "I just n-needed someone to t-talk to..."

"What happened?" his father asked, worry creeping up into his voice.

"I had a dream last night," Barry began, wiping his sweaty brow as he went to take a seat. "I was frantic, rushing through this crowd of people. I kept on calling this one name: Sylvia. Then, I heard someone singing in the distance. It was really faint, but I could barely make out the words." He paused and licked his lips. "Dad, this voice was... _beautiful_. I-I started running, faster than I ever had, and I could only think one thing: I can't let her die since she's the only one like me. A S-Siren."

"That sounds like a crazy dream," commented Henry.

"That's not the freaky part though. There's been a new metahuman in town called Scarlet Banshee."

"Betcha ten bucks that Cisco named them already," Henry chuckled, and Barry rolled his eyes.

"We think she has the power of vocal persuasion," Barry whispered quietly. He stared at his white knuckles, the metal table digging into his soft skin. "Like a Siren."

Henry was quiet for a few moments, and Barry almost thought he hung up. "I would say that's an uncanny coincidence, but since you live in Central City, nothing's a coincidence. You need to look into his, Slugger, or ask Caitlin and Cisco for help. Bear, I know you are going to go after this meta. You don't know how dangerous they are. Be careful."

"Always am," Barry shot back playfully, feeling a bit better. Henry Allen, his biological father, always made him feel better, no matter what the circumstance was. There was a knock on the metal door, and Barry swiveled his chair towards it. "I gotta go. And...thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Slugger," laughed Henry. "I'm thinking about heading back into town for a few days. Perhaps I'll see you around." Barry smiled at the thought of that and said his goodbyes before hanging up. He raced over to the door and heaved it open to see Joe.

"Don't knock over my coffees," Barry ordered, bending over to pick up his drinks.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked, gesturing down the hall. "I have never seen you this ancy, and I've seen you when you tried to plan your first date with Betty Cooper." Barry winced at the memory. "Something's up. What?"

"It's nothing," Barry lied, waving Joe off. "So, um, hey, I need to run over to S.T.A.R. labs and pick up something there. Can you cover me?"

Joe stared at him with hard eyes, before sighing. "I guess. But make it quick."

"Always do," Barry said, thankful his foster father hadn't questioned his actions. He rushed out past Joe.

* * *

Barry ducked into the cortex, scaring Cisco, who was playing World of Warcraft.

"Barry!" he gasped, his hand clutching his own chest. "You do not sneak up on a person when they are in a very intense situation."

"Where's Caitlin?" Barry demanded, glancing around. The redhead doctor walked out of the room with the treadmill, her tan heels clicking across the tiles. "Cait! I need your help."

"The nightmare?" she asked, and Barry's eyes widened as she guessed correctly. "It wasn't that hard. Iris called me last night."

"The new metahuman, Scarlet Banshee," he threw a glare over his shoulder at Cisco, who turned away sheepishly, "has the power of vocal persuasion, right?" Caitlin nodded, reaching forward and taking one of Barry's coffees. While his face went slack with shock, Caitlin ignored him and said, "Well, from what we've gathered, that is true. Banshees are also referenced with sirens."

"We are not changing the name to Scarlet Siren," Cisco interrupted. "Not happening. Nope."

"In my nightmare last night, I was running, trying to find a girl named Sylvia. I was thinking to myself how she was the only one who knew what it felt like to be a Siren." Caitlin froze and turned towards Barry with a look of disbelief.

"Do you think that Banshee is actually this girl?" Cisco asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I need to hear her sing," Barry told them. He stopped, then groaned. "But she would just sing me to my death before I even got the chance."

"Stupid plan, who wants to hear?" suggested Cisco, and his two best friends turned to him. "There's an upcoming, outdoor celebration in honor of the Flash. Lots of high rise people will be there. Maybe she'll show up."

"How long until then?" Caitlin asked, and Cisco rapidly typed on his computer.

"Three days," Cisco confirmed. "As for the whole 'sing-me-to-my-death' thing, I think I have an idea for that..."

"Pied Piper," Harry interrupted, striding into the cortex. Cisco physically growled and turned towards Harry with a malicious look in his eyes. "Hartley Rathaway has protection in his ears to cancel out soundwaves. If we reverse-engineer it, we can modify it to work against Banshee."

"Well then, let's get to work," Barry said, nodding to the group of people beside him. "We have a lot to cover."


End file.
